


A Dream within a Dream

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Spooktober, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It's all a dream... isn't it?





	A Dream within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> spooktober challenge 2019 - prompt: blood

_Is all that we see or seem_  
_But a dream within a dream?_  
~ Poe 

_ _*_ _

_ _Tony tossed and turned restlessly. _ _

_ _Every time he fell asleep, he had crazy dreams and they all were a variation on a theme. _ _

_ _Vampires. _ _

_ _One vampire, really. _ _

_ _Steve. _ _

_ _Steve was a vampire and every time Tony went to sleep, Steve would come to him and feed on him, drinking Tony’s blood until he awakened from the dream to realize that he was dreaming about dreaming about vampires. _ _

_ _Maybe. _ _

_ _Things were so confusing at 3am. _ _

_ _He threw the covers back and got up. Steve had gone to bed when he did. They’d spent an hour not sleeping on purpose then he’d gone to sleep, exhausted. Where was Steve?_ _

_ _He padded barefoot into the living room. Steve was watching television. He was watching a vampire movie! It was an old one, too, in black and white. Everyone had really bad Eastern European accents. _ _

_ _“Steve? Is something wrong? I thought you were asleep.” _ _

_ _Steve turned around and his eyes were blood red. _ _

_ _Tony screamed. _ _

_ _“Wake, Tony! You’re having a nightmare.” Steve was in the bed with him, his hair all tousled from sleep and his eyes were sky blue! _ _

_ _“Yeah, buddy. It was a real crazy one.” _ _

_ _“I’ll get you some water. Be right back.” _ _

_ _Tony was so relieved that it was all a dream that he didn’t notice that Steve left no reflection in the dresser mirror as he walked by it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
